The Day Jeffrey Winger Admitted His Girlish Insecurities
by GoodKing0
Summary: Classic Smut Opening: Annie literally tackles Jeff inside a supply closet to confront him about his feelings for her/seduce him/rape him (choice yours). But there's a twist: They're in a Fic written by someone more interested in their Personal Issues then in seeing them actually Bang. (WARNINGS: ONE-SHOT, Exploration of Jeff's issues, Jeff/Annie, Angst…?)


**A N: As the tenth doctor would have said to the Sycorax, I! DON'T! OWN!**

**A N 2: This Fic has been awkwardly inspired by the guys on Community Anon Meme. Because at some point one of them had said "It should exist a Fic about Jeff and Annie overcoming Jeff's sexual issues together" or something like that. Blame him if this Fic exists.**

Around the study table, the mood was somber.

The wound of Troy's departure was still fresh in their souls as they were silently studying/playing bejeweled/staring at the wall/waiting for something to lighten the mood.

The dean entered the study room, dressed in a policeman/stripper costume.

The now five member of the study group cheerfully greeted him.

The dean seemed taken aback, "Well, surely I didn't expect such enthusiasm after your ban…"

"Come' on dean, you know we like having you around…" Jeff said, causing the man to almost faint.

"… So, what's the big announcement? We're hosting a crime awareness fair? There's a police academy marathon at the gymnasium? They've finally decided to arrest Starburns?"

"My name is Alex!" Starburns yelled from his now functioning Cat-Car in the corridor. He cracked a whip, causing the cats to start running, dragging the chariot with them.

The study group didn't even bat an eye at that.

"Well, no, Jeffrey. I was actually here to ask for yours and Annie's help."

"Our help?" Annie asked, confused, "For what?"

"You see…" The dean began to say, dropping his voice a little and positioning himself between Jeff and Annie, "… There's someone who's stealing all our superglue guns, and you know how much those things are needed in this school..." The group nodded in agreement, "… So, I need you two to go out there, do one of your little capers, and bring the thief to justice!"

"Do you want us to do a caper?" Jeff asked, astonished.

"Yes Jeff, I know that I've said that it's creepy and unprofessional for you to do such things…" The dean said while playing with the handcuffs of his outfit, "… But that's not important now. What's important is for you two to bring results, as you always do."

He headed toward the door.

"… Also, it's not like those capers had ever lead to something serious, so…" He said while leaving.

"It's incredible…" Jeff said in awe, "… He didn't do any Dean Jokes."

The silence from before returned in the room.

"So…" Jeff began to say as he and Annie began to gather their belongings, "… I and Annie have a thief to catch, see you later."

"You two should get together." Abed stated mater-of-factly.

Jeff and Annie froze.

"Abed, we're just friends…" Jeff began to say very slowly.

"Because now, with us losing members and the group dynamic changing, would be the perfect time for you two to understand how much you value the other." He continued, ignoring his friend.

"Yeah, Winger, we're all tired to see you two having to use all those disasters that constantly happens here as an excuse to be near each other."

Jeff gave Britta a betrayed look, "Et tu, Britta?"

"Hey, I'm just referring the people's will." She said with a defensive tone.

He turned towards Shirley, his last and only hope, "Shirley, you're a Christian woman, there is no way you can agree to this."

"I would normally condemn such an union…" Shirley began to say with a concerned tone, "… But in memory of Pierce I cannot not say "Just bone her, Winger""

Jeff shifted his astonished gaze between his three friends.

"Jeff…"

He turned towards Annie as her big, blue eyes were staring at him, filled with hope.

He was cornered.

So he did what he usually did in those kind of situations.

He ran away.

* * *

Little he knew that Annie was a better runner then him.

She tackled him with a strength he deemed impossible for such a small body, both of them colliding against the doors of a supply closet, falling inside.

"Ouch!"

He was lying on his back on the closet's hard floor, her small body now on top of his bigger one, their faces inches apart.

"Annie…"

Her lips crushed on his before he could say another word.

Jeff's mind went blank as he started to reciprocate the kiss.

She deepened it as her hands trailed through his chest to his belt.

Alarm bells started to ring in his head.

"Annie…" He said as he broke the kiss, "… We should stop."

"Do you want me to stop?" Annie said, flustered, as she began to kiss his jawline.

Jeff's body screamed at him to shut up and let that happen.

Jeff's heart and mind had the upper hand, through.

"Yes."

Her face bolted away from his, a look of pure hurt in her eyes.

_Shit!_ "Look, Annie, I'm sorry, but…"

She slapped him.

"Ow!" Jeff exclaimed, an hand on his cheek, "You slapped me!"

"Yes, Jeff, and I will do it again if you don't stop to be such a huge hypocrite." She said with a cold tone.

Jeff stared at her, "Annie, I…"

"You what, Jeff? You're old? You're my teacher? You will hurt me? Well, newsflash, _kid_…" She grinded him, making him escape a low grunt, "… I don't care! I want this, you want this, hell, even the group wants this, so, shut up and let it happen."

Jeff gave her an imploring look, "I cannot…"

"Why, Jeff? Why are you fighting this?"

"Because I'm afraid…" He admitted with a pained look.

She gave him a bewildered look, "Jeff, I know that you're afraid of commitment, so I wasn't willing to ask you to…"

"I wasn't talking about being afraid to screw up in a relationship…" He chuckled, "… Hell, I believe that if we will ever be in a relationship, I'll be too busy in trying to make you don't realize what a huge mistake you've made to actually screw up anything."

"Than of what are you afraid?" she asked, puzzled.

"I'm afraid of losing you."

"Jeff…" Annie said, her face softening.

"I'm afraid that once it will happen, and trust me, I know one day it will happen, I will disappoint you, like I did with Britta, like I always do…" He continued, trying to sit upright on the floor, "… I'm afraid that, once the sexual tension will disappear, you will realize how much of an unworthy, self-centered jerk am I. I'm afraid to lose this…" He gestured between himself and her, "… I'm even afraid to lose our insane adventures, because at least when we do them, I'm there with you… For you…"

He sighed, "I know you hoped for a less selfish reason, but…"

She gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Come' on…" She said, standing up.

"What?"

"Come' on…" She repeated, helping him to rise on his feet, "… We have a Superglue Thief to catch…"

"B-but…" He asked, confused, "… What about… Us?"

She gently kissed his cheek, the one she slapped before, "… We will talk about it when you're ready."

He stared at her.

_Dear Lord, when did I become the insecure girl in this relationship?_

He embraced her, his mouth roughly pressed on hers.

Her lips curled up in a smile.

* * *

He watched her, waiting anxiously for her response.

"W-well, was I good?"

_Great, and now I turned into a teenager at his first time, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?_

She stayed in silence, deep in thought.

"Vaughn was better…"

Jeff's heart broke as his mind began to fill itself with dreadful desires of suicide.

She gave him a wicked smirk, "Just kidding, you've been great…" She softly kissed him, "… Maybe even the best."

""Maybe"?" He asked, his Ego finally kicking in after hours of lethargy.

"Don't push your luck, big boy…" She said as she began to redress herself.

"What are you doing?" He asked, puzzled.

"As I said, Mr. Winger, we have a thief to catch…" She said, looking at him expectantly, "… So, dress up and let's begin our investigation."

He saddened, "Oh… Okay."

As they were about to go out of the closet, she locked his arm with his.

"Oh and, next time, let me be the one in control, I prefer it that way…"

He smiled at her, "Of course, Annie, all your wishes are orders for me."

Next Time. He already liked the sound of it.


End file.
